


I Needed That

by bottombitch



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Cait helps Nora wind down after a long day.





	

Nora sighed, her eyes closed lightly as she relaxed against the surprisingly comfy bed. She’d never expected to get used to them, but despite how lacklustre the beds in the wasteland were, they were always welcomed by her toned frame. She gave a relaxed groan.

She felt a hand on her cheek, causing her eyes to snap open. In the dim light, if she focused, she could just about make out… auburn hair – messy. Cait. She sighed, leaning into the touch. Cait smiled, before leaning down to press a kiss against the slightly taller woman’s lips. It was only supposed to be a short one – Cait attempted to pull back a few seconds in, but stopped when she felt Nora’s hand on the back of her neck. She stayed there a moment longer, before pulling back to breathe.

“How you doin’, love?” Cait asked, moving her hand from Nora’s cheek to the nape of her neck. Nora sighed in response, before closing her eyes again and leaning her head back.

“Okay, I guess. I needed that” she replied, letting herself relax again.

“Needed what?” Cait teased, with a small smirk on her lips.

Nora opened her eyes again and gave her a glare; she could tell from the tone of the woman’s voice that she was teasing her. She shook her head.

“The kiss. It’s been a long day.” She could tell from the lack of a witty response that she hadn’t given Cait the answer she was looking for, but then she felt a hand on her thigh; maybe she had? She opened her eyes again and looked up at Cait with a questioning glance.

“Don’t look at me like that, love” Cait began, tracing her finger in a circle over Nora’s vault suit-clad thigh, “You’ve been kind enough to keep me around and love me, despite all my flaws with love and that. Can’t I return the favour?”

Nora would never get used to Cait’s… shamelessness. It was beyond simply being flirty – Cait had no inhibitions at all. In a way, she liked that, but it never failed to surprise her.

“Are you sure we sh-” Nora cut herself off. Stupid question. Cait wouldn’t care that there were people around. Plus, after the day she’d had, Nora wasn’t going to turn down some love from her girlfriend. Girlfriend. She could hardly believe that they were together. It was unthinkable to her before the war, even before she’d gotten married. Thinking about it made her stomach shiver… and the way that Cait’s hand was sliding further up her thigh made something else shiver. “Is the door locked?”

Cait looked like she didn’t know for a moment, but gave a small nod, “Sure.”

Nora didn’t quite believe her, but right now, she didn’t care all that much, either. Cait looked as if she was waiting for some sort of go-ahead, which Nora was thankful for, but she was also impatient. She couldn’t bring herself to say it, so instead, she brought her hand up to her neck and began to unzip the vault suit. Cait grinned to herself. She began to help her lover disrobe, pulling the zip all the way down. When it was, Nora started to shimmy herself out of it. With Cait’s help, she was, a moment later, laid on the bed in naught but her underwear.

Cait made quick work of that, too; seemed she was just as impatient as Nora was. Though, given her habit of teasing, Nora somehow doubted that. She probably just wanted to see her naked again.

Nora’s bra came off with a little more movement, and her panties followed a bit after that, being tossed onto the ground into a pile with her crumpled up vault suit. Nora began to feel cold, but that changed the moment she felt Cait’s hand against her breast.

She sighed, leaning into the touch. Cait’s hand was, as predicted, teasing her, gently cupping the breast, before taking Nora’s nipple between two fingers and rubbing gently. She did this to both breasts, taking her time. It only took a few minutes – but what seemed like hours for Nora – for the black haired woman to begin moaning. She closed her eyes, and Cait, taking this as an opportunity to surprise her again, quickly leaned down to take Nora’s nipple into her mouth.

Cait was careful. She knew that Nora had a baby, and she didn’t want Nora to get all embarrassed by leaking, so she mainly just licked and nibbled at the nipple. Nora loved that, letting out consistent, but quiet, moans and groans, occasionally slipping Cait’s name into them.

Cait moved on, realising that Nora wasn’t going to get any louder if she stayed up here. Letting go of Nora’s tits, she slid down the woman’s body to end up at her legs. Nora spread them wordlessly, allowing Cait to slip between them. The older woman’s cunt was puffy from arousal, her clit already poking out from underneath its hood.

With another smirk, Cait leaned down to press a light kiss against her lover’s thigh. She then trailed kisses along the skin, before finally pressing a kiss against the vulva. Nora’s response was to shift her legs onto Cait’s shoulders, locking her in place. Cait didn’t mind – even if it was some sort of attempt to stop her teasing, she could still tease down here. She pressed another kiss against the pink skin of Nora’s pussy, and then slipped her tongue out to take a slow lick. She ran her tongue all the way up to Nora’s clit, stopping right before, and then dragged her tongue all the way back down again.

Nora shifted her hands into the auburn hair of the head between her thighs, letting out another moan. Fuck, Cait’s tongue felt good. It always did. She never grew tired of it, despite the fact that Cait’s near-nymphomania had the same head between her thighs at least twice a day – not that she minded.

Dragging her tongue back up to Nora’s clit, but, once again, stopped before the muscle made contact. She pulled back, drawing an annoyed sigh from Nora. “Have I ever told you how lovely your pussy is, love?”

Nora opened her eyes, giving a half-glare. She would have appreciated the compliment were Cait not just saying it to tease her. A blush arose on her cheeks. Who was she kidding? She appreciated it anyway.

“You’re so adorable when you’re blushin’” Cait commented, before getting back to work. She pulled no stops from here, immediately taking Nora’s clit between her lips and suckling. Nora moaned outright, laying her head back and tanging her hands once again in the younger woman’s hair. Obscenities escaped her mouth, alongside more loud moans, and the far more frequent mentions of her lover’s name.

It felt like Cait was stimulating her entire pussy at once; she could never pinpoint exactly where Cait’s tongue was. Fuck, she was good at going down on her. As Nora’s orgasm approached, her mind flashed through many of the times Cait had done this: right here in this very bed; in the stands in Diamond City; during one of their occasional return to the Combat Zone; in the middle of Vault 95, right after she’d helped Cait cure her addiction.

The black haired woman’s hips bucked involuntarily against her lover’s face, her pussy gushing juices. Her back arched, and she gave one last cry as she came. She saw stars, the cry of ecstasy being followed by a series of pleasured grunts. Cait helped her through her orgasm, suckling lightly on her clit.

When she was finished, Cait moved up to lie beside her. Nora felt Cait’s skin against hers. How had Cait gotten naked so quickly? She opened her eyes, still panting as she spoke.

“I needed that, too” she said, wrapping an arm around Cait. “Was the door actually locked?”

“Nope.”

Cait expected Nora to get mad at her, but instead, she felt a hand slide between her thighs. Nora smirked at her, before shifting down her girlfriend’s body. As Cait’s hands slid into Nora’s hair, the auburn-haired woman sighed contentedly. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
